Is There Something Else?
by FollowGibbs'Rules
Summary: Ziva questions Tony about his apartment. The title really doesn't explain it. A little Tiva fluff, mostly just reflection.


**Hey, hows it going? I've been thinking about this and technically, Tony must have shown his to both Jeanne and EJ at some point with arising some suspicion...and since Ziva has cooked for Tony(from the episode Boxed In), he either went to her house and stayed there for the night(which is some other Tiva story people can make up) or she went to his apartment. So I thought about what could have happened to make Ziva actually not know about Tony's apartment. **

**P.S. For those who are staying with my story, Gone for The Summer, I'll try to get up a new chapter eventually, but I've had a lot of writer's block lately. Sorry.**

**Read and Review please! I'm proud of this one.**

* * *

The NCIS headquarters was as busy as ever. At the time of six o'clock in the evening, many agents were walking around the office, filing paperwork, passing over case files and doing any errand they needed to do to get the job done. Although, no one went in the little office of the major case response team (MCRT); never did anyone walk in there uninvited, it was practically a sin, and a death wish on these particular days. For the past few days, Gibbs and his team had one of the big cases that took a heavy toll on their sleep and minds. The team, with the exception of Gibbs who never seems to need sleep, had only gotten a few hours of sleep through short power naps when Gibbs wasn't looking. Sometimes Tony or McGee could even fall asleep during the cars rides, despite the team leaders reckless driving. The team had finished the case, but had managed to piss Gibbs off too much in the process so everyone was forced to do their reports today, and not go home until they did.

As the next few hours passed, the activity died down to a few stray agents with last minute errands or nothing to do so they were catching up on paperwork. Gibbs had left at about six-thirty to further punish his team because they had to stay. McGee only took an hour to do his report, being the one to easily write even with a tired mind; so he left at seven to lie down and get some much needed rest.

Ziva was finishing up her report, on the last paragraph of the dreaded thing. She started typing: _Our team leader brought the suspect, Lieutenant Amy Hander, into the interrogation-. _She stopped when she heard a loud beeping coming from across the bullpen. David looked up to see Tony with his head on his keyboard, passed out. His head was on some button that the computer refused to keep putting in that letter and made a beep every second the head didn't move from the keyboard. Ziva sighed, the noise got extremely annoying extremely quickly. "Tony." She said.

Tony muttered something and shook his head a little bit but didn't wake up so the sound never stopped.

"DiNozzo!" Ziva shouted.

Tony shot up with his eyes wide. He looked around frantically like something or someone was about to attack him. After a few seconds of figuring out where he was and it was Ziva who woke him up, DiNozzo grumbled something that sounded like, "I hate this job", and went back to typing.

Ziva let out a small, curt laugh. "You know very well not all days are like this so why are you complaining?"

"I've gotten three hours of sleep in the past three days." Tony whined and his voice went a little high-pitched as he said, "Three frickin' hours!"

Ziva had gotten even less but that didn't bother her much. "Well, just finish your report and you are all good." David answered simply. She had just finished her report, saved it to her computer, and shut the computer down.

DiNozzo looked up and over at his partner as she stood up to go home and sleep. In his eyes looked pleading, like he wanted to beg her to stay but didn't want to say it at the same time. So he just put out there a, "Heading home?"

Ziva nodded and glanced at him. "Have fun finishing your report." She said, a teasing smile lighting up her face.

Tony's face fell then he shrugged. "I'm sure that if I stop now Gibbs won't kill me if I finish it tomorrow."

The look he got from Ziva was a mixture of shock that he even suggested it and a look that said 'You are kidding right? He'd kill you'.

He sighed. "Yeah, fair enough. I'll just come in early and do it. If I try to do it this late he may punish me even more at how bad it would be." DiNozzo chuckled lightly, a bit nervously, at the thought. He shut down his computer and gathered his stuff.

Ziva nodded, but inside she doubted he would actually come to work early.

The two of them walked out of the bullpen and to the elevator together.

As the elevator started to descend, Ziva flicked the switch to stop the elevator. She looked at Tony and bit her lip a little nervously. Something was on her mind and it had been bothering her for a while.

"I'd figure you'd never want to have this elevator stop ever again…" Tony said with a small smile that showed he was joking.

Ziva shook her head to show that she was not in the joking mood right now.

Tony slowly nodded and straightened out to show he was serious now too.

David sucked in a lot of air and held it for a few heartbeats before letting it go. She began talking, slowly at first then steadily sped up. "I have been to your apartment before…" That was the slow part, now for the sped up talking. "It was many years ago, the first year of my liaison position here at NCIS. Not that that is important because I know you changed apartments after you had to be an agent afloat." She took a pause from her talking to breathe.

DiNozzo stayed silent and kept his eyes on her. He had a feeling where this was going but didn't want to interrupt just yet. He knew she had to ask this and while listening to her, Tony really thought over what he was preparing her to ask.

Ziva then skipped until a year later after his agent afloat adventure. "I understood why I was never invited over to your apartment after the next summer." She did not emphasize on the never even though it just barely made Tony wince inwardly in guilt. She also made sure not to specify on what had happened during the summer; it was still painful to talk about it. "And then with Ray and EJ coming into our lives it made sense to not be over each other's apartment without the possibility of problems arising. So after several years I had gotten over and forgotten that fact that I had never been to your apartment…" Ziva had to stop before she got too overwhelmed. She felt tears coming but suppressed them as much as she could.

Despite her best efforts, Tony noticed her eyes start to glisten with unshed tears. His chest heaved as he silently took a deep breath. As much as he wanted to provide her some type of comfort, he knew better than to interrupt her or Ziva would never finish.

Ziva looked to the ground for a moment before looking back up at him. "When your father brought it up, I really did not know what to say…" She debated on where she was actually going with this conversation now.

"He expected you give a definite yes or no answer. My father was surprised to know you've never been at my apartment because of how close of friends we are." Tony said, trying to encourage her to keep going.

Ziva nodded slowly. "Yes, and it did not exactly bothered me until I realized that the whole team had been shocked to hear that…Which made me wonder-."

Tony interrupted her there and completed her own question. "Why have you never been to my apartment?" He gulped nervously and swiped his tongue over his dry lips.

"Yes…well actually no, that is only kind of it…" Ziva said, trying to explain her thoughts even though they were almost too complicated for her. "I understand that your apartment is your own place, to escape work and any problems you have so why have someone like me, who you have to spend probably more than enough time with, come into your space and mess it up? I just want to know, is that it or is there something else I do not know about."

Tony shook his head. "No Ziva, you have it all wrong. I would never think that you would come and mess it up. It's true I need some space at times but you're just not another work partner that I want to avoid when I can. Trust me." He said, being completely serious.

Ziva nodded and smiled lightly. "Alright, just one last thing." She said.

"And what is that?" Tony asked with a small smile back.

"Can I please just see your apartment? I do not need to stay; I just want to see it." Ziva asked; her eyes were pleading and it would be hard to just dismiss her and say no.

Tony thought it over and then opened his mouth to answer.


End file.
